Exalted Sefaria
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 1), by Blake Xi Backstory "In hindsight, it wasn't all that bad. That magician was a pretty clever guy. Shame I couldn't get to know him more..." From birth, Sefaria had known that soon she'd have to make her last stand to defend the Atharva Republic. She never understood why, but the Atharva Republic called for her. Living on the outskirts of the Sama Kingdom, Sefaria grew close friends with the general Atharva, though she never told him about her fate. Resigning herself, she worked her way up the ranks to become Atharva's direct lieutenant and Mafic's confidant. Sefaria's journey as fated defender of the Atharva Republic would soon come to an end upon witnessing a lone magician sending himself alone as as last stand against the gods. Noticing his birds soaring through the sky, an intrigued Sefaria approached that magician and offered him her assistance. The magician, pleased that he wasn't recognized, gave Sefaria his treasure and gladly accepted her offer as the two became the final defenders of the Atharva Republic. Stats * Lord only Sphere Axonis Stat boosting - 50% boost to max HP, fills BB gauge when attacked (2~4 fill) and gradually heals per turn (1500~2500 + 15% of Rec) A gift from Atharva in honor of Sefaria reaching the rank of lieutenant, Sefaria's shield was known all throughout the Atharva Republic to turn all damage into nothing, and any damage strong enough to even leave a scratch on it would be shattered in an instant. Sefaria's already battle-hardened physique in combination with Axonis turned her into an impenetrable wall, allowing her comrade Mafic to blast their opponents into oblivion without any of them even getting hurt. Though, nobody knows where Axonis is now after Sefaria fell in battle. Attacks 9 hit normal attack, total 36 DC Leader Skill: Defender's Ambition 30% boost to max HP, massive boost to BC drop rate on Spark (100% boost) , reduction in BB gauge consumed during BB (20~25% reduction) and boosts BB gauge fill rate (50% boost) Extra Skill: ''Last Hope'' Axonis Negates critical and Def ignore damage and 20% boost to all parameters when Axonis is equipped Brave Burst: Nature's Cascade 31~22 BC, 13 DC, 560% mod 13 hit powerful Earth attack on single enemy, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, boosts max HP (15%) and additional attack at turn's end (300% mod) for 3 turns Super BB: ''Great Seal'' 32~22 BC, 17 DC, 450% mod 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, 50% damage reduction for one turn, additional attack at turn's end (350% mod) for 3 turns and refills own BB gauge to max (just BB gauge, not SBB gauge) Ultimate BB: ''World Tree's Song'' 20 BC, 21 DC, 1200% mod 21 hit massive Earth attack on all enemies, 75% damage reduction for three turns, massive additional attack at turn's end (2000% mod) for 2 turns and enormously boosts BB gauge (50 BC fill) for 5 turns Category:CustomUnits